herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Carter
Sharon Carter (also known as Agent 13) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is usually depicted as a secret agent and an ex-field agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Nick Fury and the girlfriend of Captain America. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, she is portrayed by Emily VanCamp. History Sharon was involved in a conflict between SHIELD and AIM. A fellow agent of SHIELD had managed to steal powerful explosive "Inferno-42" from the terrorist organization. He passed it on to Sharon for safekeeping, while AIM hired Batroc the Leaper to go after her. Cap accidentally got involved in the conflict, following Sharon around due to her supposed resemblance to one of his Love Interests from World War II. Biography Childhood Sharon Carter is the daughter of the wealthy Harrison and Amanda Carter, and the niece of famous freedom fighter, Peggy Carter. When Peggy returned home, she would tell Sharon of her many stories of Captain America, who she fought alongside with during World War II before his supposed death. Becoming an Agent Inspired by her aunt's exploits, she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., an organization made to stop terrorist or supernatural threats. She was codenamed Agent 13, and her first assignment was to pick up a cylinder named Inferno-42 from a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The agent had stole the cylinder from THEM, a sub-group of HYDRA. During the mission, she ran into Captain America, who became infatuated with her due to her resemblance to Peggy Carter. She was attacked by Batroc, and Captain America gave the agent time to take the cylinder, but it had been damaged. Captain America learned from Batroc that she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and saved her, and stopped THEM from arming the explosive. She continued to encounter Captain America, and they helped each other on missions and adventures, falling in love. After defeating Red Skull's "Fourth Sleeper" robot, S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed Sharon to reveal her identity to Captain America, and the two started a relationship. Carter helped S.H.I.E.L.D. form the Femme Force, a squad of women, and would participate in many missions. She decided to take a vacation to spend quality time with Rogers, and didn't return for quite some time. She returned to work as a liaisons with the New York Police Department while they investigated the National Force, which was led by Doctor Faustus. Carter fell under his influence, and was ordered with others to burn down Harlem, and was presumably died from a bomb. It was revealed that it was staged by director Nick Fury, wanting her to do a more dangerous assignment, but something went wrong. Sharon survived the incident, and decided to be Red Skull's agent out of resentment of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury. Eventually, Captain America was able to defeat Red Skull, and Sharon returned home. Skills Sharon is a trained athlete and extremely competent martial artist, adept at various fighting techniques. She is highly trained in espionage, weapons, firearms, and computers. Gallery Sharon_Carter_001.jpg 572b8f1b9acaf.jpg Civil War Agent 13 Char art.png|Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter in the ;Marvel Cinematic Universe. Trivia *She is obsessed with finding the world's greatest hamburger. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Avengers Members Category:Female Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Honorable Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lawful Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders